Pandora's Box
by Naotoki Yamanouchi
Summary: Her box held her heart, and more than anything, he wished to open that box for her and let the beauty of her love shine through. Part 7: Saying goodbye is the hardest thing to do when you're in love. COMPLETE!
1. Her Box

A/N: This was written as a request by one of my friends...I'm most humbly sorry if it sucks... Just be happy it's a one shot. That is all.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dark. That would be the first word that comes to his mind when he thinks of words to destroy her. Not cruel-she was unusually gentle considering she was the regent of Hades-and not evil, though she certainly was, just dark. Delicate, too, in a weird way. Her long fingers, optically elongated by the black-painted fingernails on her pale fingertips, looked as though they could easily be snapped. Her eyes were rimmed by long, black lashes that made her appear submissive when she shut them. Strict was also a good word for her. She didn't really have many rules, but when one was broken...he closed his eyes. While the memory of his punishment at her hands left him slightly queasy it also brought about some curious thoughts.

To say she had been angry when he told her the Specters had been killed was like comparing a flashlight to a star in the sky, or a candle to the sun. One look in her unusual eyes-as deep a hue of purple as amythest, and twice as hard as the stone-told him she was positively furious with him. She spoke not a word as she strolled past him, her long hair and gown billowing behind her. He screwed his eyes shut-he know what was coming next.

Pain. As her elegant hands plucked the harp strings, pain like he'd never known before ripped through him. Slow at first, than faster, faster, harder, until he was forced to throw away his opinion that men should not scream now matter how badly they hurt. He was surprised his bones weren't breaking, his skin not peeling off, his organs not exploding. He fell on his knees, unable to remain upright any longer.

Still the girl played. He chanced a glance at her face and was taken-aback by the tears coming down her white cheeks. Why was she crying? Was her heart even more tender than she let on? Had the death of the Specters actually caused her anguish? Was she sympathetic towards him? Did she regret having to harm him as she was? Was it something else? Something good? Something bad? Would he ever find out?

Finally, she slowed her playing. She gave a final tug at the harp strings and he collapsed against the hard, cold floors, gasping for breath. He stared up at her. Her tears were gone.

Shakily, he climbed to his fit and ran his hands through his hair. He moved to stand in front of her.

"Rhadymanthes", she said, and he winced at the way she said his name. Her voice had not risen even half a decibel above her usual soft tones, but it still sounded dangerous.

"You have done a foolish thing, Rhadymanthes. I told you the course of action to take. You disobeyed me. You should pay for such insolence with your life, Rhadymanthes."

"Lady Pandora-", he gasped. He hung his head, hoping she was not being serious about killing him.

She was quiet for a moment, her eyes slipped shut. She opened them back up and gave him an appraising look.

"I will forgive you this time-don't make the same mistake again."

She left him then, and he released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

Rhadymanthes sighed-if the Lady Pandora knew he was in love with her, would she let him hold her close to him, run his fingers through her long black hair, and breathe in the sweet scent of her perfume? Would she not say a word as she killed him where he stood? Or would she laugh at him, coldly mock him, and throw his affections towards her back in his face? More than death, that third option scared him.

She was so different from other other girls her age. There was just something about her that transcended simple maturity. He couldn't place his finger on what it was, but something about her drew him to her, an attraction he knew was foolish at best, fatal at worst. He was a regular idiot for believing she could ever love him.

He thought of the story of Pandora's Box, and how the Lady Pandora was kind of like the Pandora in the story. Both were stubborn for starters. Both had defiant streaks a mile wide hidden behind their demure personas. Both were ambitious and did what they had to to get what they wanted.

Rhadymanthes found the stubbornness and ambition to be strangely attractive. She was a strong woman who could take care of herself and didn't need a man to fuss over her.

He was glad she was so self-sufficient, but at the same time, he sort of wanted her to need a man-wanted her to need him, in particular. Like the Pandora in Pandora's Box, the Lady Pandora held a box that was forbidden to be opened by anyone.

Unlike the Pandora in the story, though, his Lady Pandora kept her box closely guarded. She would never open her box, for her box contained the most wondrous of treasures.

Her box held her heart, and more than anything, Rhadymanthes wished to open that box for her and let the beauty of her love shine through. For her, he would go to hell and back.

And yet, she had not a clue.


	2. A Chance Meeting

**A/N:** I know, I should be writing LithosXAiolos, but they're not coming together very well...and this song is PERFECT for Pandora and Rhadymanthes. As with the other song-fic I did, these translations are mine and mine alone, and will differ from other translations you find on line. (I have a habit of playing with words to make them make sense to an English speaker, while most translations on line are left alone) This song is The Other Side of the Moon from Weiss Kruez. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I can see you there**

The night was dark, no moon, but loads of stars. An eerily creepy night. Rhadymanthes walked alone along the cold, lonely roads when a familiar figure, barely visible due to her clothing, crossed his line of vision. It was the most depressing thing he had ever seen.

**Despite the moonless night, I see your face**

She stared at the ground, her small hands clenched into fists. Her face was lowered, her long hair hiding her features from view. Her shoulders were hunched, and she seemed very tense.

"Lady Pandora?", he asked.

**Your loveless expression remains there**

As he called her name, she looked up, her eyes cold, her face void of all emotion. She turned and walked a little away from him, as though avoiding him. He followed her, calling her name again. The disdainful expression remained on her delicate features.

**Stunning like a white flower, though carved out of stone**

It was like her beautiful features were forever frozen, like a a marble statue. Not quite human, but not really fake, either. Rhadymanthes sighed inwardly.

"Are you alright?"

**You won't say a word, but I swear I'd give you my heart**

She did not answer his question, but he was sure he heard him. In any case, she stopped moving away from him. Rhadymanthes sighed again, this time out loud. He wanted her to share with him the pain of her heart. He would do anything for her.

Yet she seemed stuck in her own little world of darkness.

**All I request is that you be in my dreams, dear, wear that dress for me and me alone**

She hadn't always been such an angsty woman. Rhadymanthes could recall a time when she wore dresses with color-dark colors, like red and blue, yes, but still color. His favorite had been a dress she'd worn the year before. It had been a dark blue number, down to her ankles, with a light blue sash tied around her waist. She had looked so beautiful in it, he wanted her to wear that dress for him, wanted her to allow him to take her out, and she could wear that dress. It didn't even have to be that blue dress, just a similar dress. Something with color, to show she had not really given up all hope in the world.

**When I wake up, I can see you standing there**

Over the year, she'd progressively grown darker and darker, the girl who wore the blue dress lost, replaced by the woman standing before him. The woman who wore black gowns and only smiled bitter smiles. The woman who kept to herself. A different woman from the one he remembered.

**Laughing at my pain as I fall back down**

It was as though fate had cast a cruel hand down on both of them. Neither of them seemed able to express their emotions. Without that critical skill, how could they ever hope to accomplish any kind of social level?

**Though I long for your kiss, as cold as the other side of the moon**

And sometimes, he guiltily wondered what it would be like to kiss her. To taste her lips on his own. Would they be bitter, like a vile poison, sweet as candy? Salty like her tears? He wanted to know, wondered what it would take to find out.

**You prefer to break my heart again and again**

She showed no interest in him, or any man for that matter, however, and he was afraid to approach her. The fear of rejection weighed too heavily upon him.

**How I wish to touch your long and silky locks**

Dispite all that, he was guilty of dreams where he held her close. She sat on his lap, and he would run his fingers through her long, black hair. In his dreams was when he was truly happiest.

**Instead you stand there, still laughing as I gasp in pain**

The reality that faced him when he awoke from those dreams is that she would probably never love him. Still, he had to atleast let her know he was there for her and would do anything for her.

"My lady?", he asked again, a little louder this time, so he could be sure she heard him.

**Why must I wake up, to this tormenting night, only to forget until another dream**

She stared at him, he was sure he saw tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Rhadymanthes?"

He was so taken-aback by the sight of her crying he forgot what he wanted to say to her.

**As my tears fall down, am I truly lamenting?**

Her tears reminded him of the times he had cried himself...alone, of course, where no one could see him. The tears had always been because of her...but now he had to ask himself had they truly been because of her? Or had the tears been a reflection of his own frustration? He had watched Pandora go from a bright, hopeful young lady to an angsty, hard woman, yet he had been powerless to stop it.

**I can no longer tell if you're all you seem to be...**

Which girl was the true Pandora? The angsty, seemingly heartless woman of the present, the bright, hopeful woman of the past, or some new incarnation? Would he ever know the true woman that hid beneath her dark clothes and bitter smiles?

**All I request is that you be in my dreams, dear, wear that dress for me and me alone**

He recalled to mind Pandora in the blue gown again, and had the sudden wish that she would wear the dress again, and he could take her into his arms and run off with her, leave the nightmare behind. In his dream world, the two of them could handle any obsticle thrown at them together.

**When I wake up, I can see you standing there**

"What is it that you want, Rhadymanthes? Are you going to stand there and stare at me all night?", Pandora demanded, her hands on her hips.

Rhadymanthes opened his mouth to respond, but lost his nerve. How could he tell her anything with those cold gemstone-bright eyes watching him?

**Laughing at my pain as I fall back down**

And here was fate again, reminding him that she was out of his reach. Why did he even bother? He bowed to her slightly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Lady Pandora", he said softly.

He turned to leave her.

**Why must I wake up, to this tormenting night, only to forget until another dream.**

"Wait, Rhadymanthes", she called softly.

He stopped and saw her walking towards him. Elegant. Dignified. Did she ever loose her composure?

"Lady?", he asked as she reached him.

Her pale hands wrapped around his tanned forearm. Her fingers on her other hand brushed his forehead as she moved some of his blond hair from his eyes. She gazed at the ground.

He didn't say anything else to her as he gently slipped his arm out from her hand and wrapped it around her waist. They stood in silence side-by-side for quite a while, an understanding between them.

And while an understanding was not the same as her returning his love, it was a start.

He would just have to be careful around her.

After all, nothing could not bloom into something...but in a flash, something could easily become nothing.

**----- ------ --------- --- ------ ---------- --- --------- -------- ------------ ----- ---- --------- ----- ---- ------ ----- **

A/N: Well, I didn't want to make it totally dark, since the idea of continuing the Pandora's Box series was to have Rhad and Pan eventually get together. I hope it was enjoyed. Please review.


	3. From Past to Present

A/N: I am not sure how many more chapters this will be...Anyhow, special thanks goes to AuroraExecution since I used her idea on Rhad remembering Pan in their past lives. Thanks, for the permission, AE, the idea was too cool not use. Anyhow, that's all other than I don't own Saint Seiya...if I did...well...I wouldn't be writing fanfics about Rhad and Pan, they'd be together. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rhadymanthes always drank alone. He supposed he could have drinks with Minos and Aiacos, the closest things he had to friends, but he preferred to drink alone. He would sit and stare at a picture of her when she was just a little girl. As a child, her smile was bright, and her eyes glowed with the enthusiasm of youth. He sighed and reached for the bottle, pouring another measure of brandy into his glass.

Rhadymanthes could still recall the first time he'd met her, many life times before. She'd looked almost exactly the same as she did in the present. She'd had the same lovely figure, not too thin, not too heavy. She'd always been a healthy weight. She always had the same long, dark hair, the same pale skin, the same beautiful face. The only thing that really changed were her eyes. The very first time he'd ever met her, her eyes had been green.

His memories of his previous lives were usually pretty fuzzy, but there was one memory that haunted him no matter how many times he was reincarnated. He would never forget the first time he'd spoken with her, many, many lifetimes ago. Like etching on glass, the memory remained with him. He leaned back in his chair and replayed it in his mind like an old movie being viewed in slow motion.

_She was sitting by herself in front of a fireplace, her wet hair soaking her elaborate emerald dressing gown. A candle sitting beside her provided the only other source of light in the room. She looked absolutely stunning, the little bit of light illuminated her pale skin and highlighted streaks of deep purple in her wet black hair. He sat down beside her and set a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned her head and gazed at him, green eyes round and wide._

"_Why are you sitting here all by yourself?", he asked._

_She drew her arms around herself, giving him view of the bracelet around her wrist. The elaborate black snake crept up her hand and ended as a ring around her delicate middle finger. _

"_Just thinking, I guess", she whispered in a soft voice._

"_Try not to think too hard. You will put wrinkles in your pretty face." Rhadymanthes mentally smacked himself once the words were out of his mouth._

_She rose gracefully to her feet and placed her hands on her hips._

"_Thank you for your concern, Sir, but I believe I will be alright."_

_She turned to leave with such a dignified air to her that Rhadymanthes was taken aback._

"_Wait!", he said, also rising to his feet. "I am sorry. I did not mean to offend."_

_She whirled around, her green eyes dancing with some sort of unreadable emotion._

"_Well, Sir. Regardless of if you intended to offend or not, you did. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go calm down before I do something I regret." _

_Rhadymanthes winced. His first time actually meeting the Lady Pandora and he'd made an enemy out of her. He could only imagine what Minos and Aiacos would say if they found out. _

_He knew it was stupid, but for some reason, he could not bear the thought of her hating him. He rushed forward and caught her wrist in his hand._

_She startled and glared at him, anger evident in her eyes. She yanked her arm away from him with such force she actually knocked him to the ground._

"_I did not want you to hate me", he said bitterly. "But it appears you will no matter what I say."_

_Her gaze softened._

"_I know you are one of the three judges-which one are you?"_

"_Wyvern Rhadymanthes", he replied._

_She glanced down at him._

"_Well, Wyvern Rhadymanthes, you have succeeded in irritating me so much I have forgotten why I was upset initially."_

_Rhadymanthes winced again._

_To his surprise, she gave him a small smile, and her green eyes danced with amusement._

"_Thank you", she said._

"_Uhh...you are welcome...", he murmured, rising slowly to his feet._

_She turned and left then. He watched her go, his heart racing. The look in those eyes when they'd glowed...he was already in love with her. He sighed. This could not end well..._

The present-day Rhadymanthes sighed. How many decades ago had that been? He couldn't even remember. Yet it was the same every time he was reincarnated. He always fell in love with her. He set his empty brandy glass on the table. Part of him wanted to stay in his chair and have another glass, but the other part of him knew the stuff he liked to drink would put him to sleep after a few glasses. He did not want the bitter dreams he knew sleep in his current state of mind would bring him.

He stood up and cracked his neck, then stretched his arms and shoulders. He must have been seated in his chair much longer than he thought to be so stiff. He heard the sound of a harp playing and smiled lightly as an idea crossed his mind. What did he have to lose? If she rejected him, she rejected him. He would get no where just watching her from the distance.

He walked towards the music and poked his head in her room.

"Lady Pandora?", he asked.

She stopped playing. The cool, violet eyes that she possessed in this life time gazed at him.

"Rhadymanthes?"

Rhadymanthes walked into the room. As one of the judges, he could speak with her fairly candidly. He did not have to waste excessive formalities with her. Still, he knew to be careful-he was close to her rank, but he was still beneath her and it would do no good to make her angry with him.

"I was wondering if you have eaten yet, Milady."

Pandora tipped her head to one side.

"Why do you want to know?", she asked.

"Well, if you hadn't eaten yet, I was going to see if you wanted to join me. I have not eaten yet."

She regarded him thoughtfully.

"I suppose I could join you for dinner", she said finally.

Rhadymanthes smiled and extended his hand to her. She took his hand in her own.

His golden eyes landed curiously on her wrist. His heart skipped a beat as he took in the snake curving up her hand and around her middle finger. It was the same bracelet she'd worn the very first time he'd met her.

"What are you looking at?", her quiet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh. That's a nice bracelet", he said.

She smiled.

"Yes, yes it is", she said.

Her violet eyes sparkled the same way the green eyes of her past-life-counterpart had and Rhadymanthes's heart leapt.

"It's a very old bracelet", she added, and Rhadymanthes wondered if she remembered meeting him the same way he remembered meeting her.

The two walked off together hand in hand. As they did, they came across Aiacos, who gave Rhadymanthes a thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

Rhadymanthes returned the smile and walked Pandora past. This wasn't his ideal first date, but beggars could not be choosers, and really, all that mattered was being with her.

He looked at her face and smiled to himself. She didn't have green eyes anymore, and her skin was actually paler this time around, but that didn't matter. Pandora was still Pandora, no matter what little changes occurred to her appearance. The future was uncertain, what would happen in the war this time around, that was also uncertain.

No, the only thing that was certain was that he would always love Pandora. Little by little, she was showing him that she felt the same way. He only hoped things worked out between them before their time ran out.


	4. Try Again

A/N: Ok, so I finally figured out how that export thing works...Thanks, AE, for telling me how to work it...wish I didn't have to upload that way, but I have become desperate. So anyway, I now have the rest of Pandora's Box mapped out. It will be this chapter and 3 more after it. I didn't want to get them together without Rhadymanthes going through more angst...yeah, I'm evil. Actually I just wanted an excuse to write a chapter about Rhadymanthes-Aiacos-Minos friendship fluff...I partially blame Miss Niteskye for this, thanks to her Matchmaking in Hell fic. I still love you, Niteskye! Anyhow, enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rhadymanthes sighed as he recalled how bored Pandora had looked at dinner last night. She hadn't said she was bored, but the look in her eyes had been enough. No matter what he had tried to talk to her about, she just had not seemed interested. He reached for his brandy. His plan was to drink until he was numb, until he could no longer feel the disappointment of the previous night. If he was lucky, he would forget the night completely.

The door swung open and Minos and Aiacos both walked in. Rhadymanthes had the impression they'd been looking for him. He also did not miss the look they exchanged with each other. Both of them seemed a little nervous about approaching him.

Finally Minos spoke.

"Are we intruding on anything?"

Rhadymanthes shook his head.

"We're all judges here. Even if you were intruding, it's not like I can tell you leave."

"Do you want us to leave?", Minos asked.

Rhadymanthes considered. He knew they would go if he asked them to go. Part of him wanted to be alone, but another part wanted to talk the disappointment out with his friends. The need to talk won out-he held too much stuff in for too long. He shook his head again.

"No. You two are entitled to get drunk just as much as I am."

Aiacos and Minos looked at each other again.

"So I take it the date didn't go well last night?", Aiacos asked in a sympathetic tone.

"You mean Zelos didn't run around screaming to everyone that I totally screwed up last evening?", Rhadymanthes asked bitterly.

"He started to run his mouth about you, but I told him if he enjoyed breathing he would shut it", Aiacos replied.

Rhadymanthes looked at him. While it was common knowledge that all of the judges disliked Zelos-actually, Rhadymanthes believed that everyone disliked Zelos-no one had actually threatened him before. He supposed that showed Aiacos knew how sore the subject of Pandora was for him.

His fellow judges took seats at the table with him

Rhadymanthes blinked as a sweet scent invaded his nostrils.

"Aiacos...are you wearing women's perfume?", he asked.

"Ummm...that is a long, drawn out story best left for another day."

Rhadymanthes watched him and Minos exchange glances again. He frowned.

"What kind of antics did you two pull?", he demanded.

"Aiacos merely lost a bet. While he got the make up off, it appears perfume is not so easily removed", Minos answered.

Rhadymanthes rose his eyebrow.

The white-haired man sighed.

"I will admit I knew you would fail at impressing Lady Pandora last night..."

Rhadymanthes inhaled the mouthful of brandy he'd been swallowing. It went down the wrong pipe and he started choking on it, coughing and sputtering.

Minos patted his back.

When he finally got himself under control, Rhadymanthes ran his shaking hands through his short blond hair.

"That's pretty bad when my own friend thought I would fail."

"It's not your fault-well, it kind of is. You kind of set yourself up for failure by not planning anything."

"So what would you do then?", Rhadymanthes asked.

"Well, I know you can't exactly get her flowers, but you are able to get candles. Set up a romantic mood. Also, don't talk about things like the war. She doesn't want to hear it", Minos replied.

"So what should I talk to her about?", Rhadymanthes questioned.

"Here, watch. Aiacos, you be Pandora."

Aiacos frowned.

"Why do I have to be the girl? You have long hair like she does."

"Well, you have dark hair and you're wearing her perfume. Now, stand up and help me."

The youngest of the judges got to his feet rather grumpily. Rhadymanthes watched in amusement. If nothing else, he'd have something to blackmail them with later.

"Now watch..." Minos knelt down in front of Aiacos and took one of his hands in his own. "Lady Pandora, I would be most honored if you would join me for dinner."

Aiacos shook his head frantically, a horrified look on his face. Minos glared at him, a real feat for someone who always has his hair in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, Rhadymanthes", Aiacos replied in a falsetto that nearly made Rhadymanthes choke from laughter. "I mean, you do have that awful unibrow..."

"Aiacos! Be serious!"

"How can I? This whole situation is absurd. Plus you don't want me to really respond the way Lady Pandora would." He pulled his hand from Minos's and pretended he was playing a harp.

"Ok, fine. We'll work with your line."

Rhadymanthes struggled not to laugh. He didn't even mind them poking fun at his bushy eyebrows.

"Milady", Minos said as Aiacos crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry that you would point out such an insignificant feature. However, if you would give me a chance..."

Aiacos shook his head.

"That never works. We need a new approach."

"For once I agree with you...", Minos said thoughtfully.

"Good. Because we need to find some way for him to sweep her off her feet..."

Minos snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!"

Rhadymanthes finished his brandy and poured himself another glass.

"Oh, boy. So you will now be putting Aiacos in a sack to demonstrate the proper way for me to kidnap her?"

"First off, if you're going to kidnap someone, you don't put them in a sack. You knock them out and bring them where you want them.", Minos said.

"You say it like you have experience in that matter", Aiacos commented.

"Keep talking and you'll find yourself naked up to your neck in ice."

"You know, the evidence is really piling up", Rhadymanthes teased them. He was referring to the rumors that were going around that Minos and Aiacos were gay, usually with each other. He knew they weren't, which made teasing them even more fun.

Both of his friends glared at him.

Rhadymanthes smiled.

"What's second off?", he asked.

"Right", Minos said. "Second off, nothing that drastic will be necessary."

"After last night, I'd have to kidnap her to get her on another date with me."

"You'd be surprised. She's strong, but she's still a woman", Minos told him.

"So, what do you have in mind?", Rhadymanthes asked. He poured his third serving of brandy into his glass.

Minos pulled the glass from Rhadymanthes's hands.

"You've had enough to drink. All that stuff will mess up your brain." He handed the glass to Aiacos.

"I don't even feel a buzz yet and I came here to get drunk and go to sleep.", Rhadymanthes grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure Lady Pandora doesn't want to see you drunk. You will also need a clear head to follow through with this plan."

"Rhadymanthes glanced at Aiacos, who was happily sipping at the glass of brandy Minos had confiscated from him. He sighed.

"This had better be a good plan, Minos."

Minos dropped in the chair next to Rhadymanthes's.

"Write her a letter", he said.

"A letter?", Rhadymanthes asked.

"Yes. Write a note to her, telling her how you feel about her."

"I never thought about that", Rhadymanthes admitted.

"I wouldn't have thought of it, either", Aiacos said.

"Glad to know I'm not the only clueless one-what should I write, though?", Rhadymanthes asked.

"Tell her how you feel when she walks in the room", Minos suggested.

"Tell her how pretty you think her eyes are", Aiacos added.

"There's a memory I have of her from our first or second life...", Rhadymanthes trailed off.

Aiacos and Minos looked at each other.

"Tell her about that", they said together.

Rhadymanthes wasted no time. He got a pen and sheet of paper and began to write.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: If anyone's curious about what will be in the letter...well, I'm not going to leave you in the dark. That's for the next chapter, though. So have patience and wait. It'll be worth your while.


	5. The Letter

A/N: Chapter 5 and counting...today you lucky dogs get two chapters of Pandora's Box because Niteskye wanted me to elaborate more on the Aiacos-Minos bet and how Aiacos got the perfume and makeup and all that good stuff, so I posted that as a separate bonus chapter. Enjoy the updates. On with the fluff!

* * *

Twenty minutes and a few sheets of paper later, Rhadymanthes held his finished note in his hands. It was very short, but it was the best he could do. He felt quite a bit lighter after finishing it. In a way, he'd gotten all the feelings he kept hidden out. He passed the note along to Minos, who was seated beside him, sipping a glass of red wine.

"How's this?", he asked.

His friend shot him a weird look.

"Shouldn't Lady Pandora be the first one to read it?", he asked in a tone that suggested he was uncomfortable.

"What's the point of her reading it first if she's going to scorn me for it?", Rhadymanthes asked.

"Did she scorn you when you asked her to dinner last night?", Minos asked.

Rhadymanthes sighed.

"No", he admitted grudgingly.

"Then I'm not reading it. It's Lady Pandora's letter, not mine."

"I'll read it", Aiacos offered helpfully.

"No, you won't", Minos told him. "The letter is from Rhadymanthes to Lady Pandora. No where is Aiacos involved."

Rhadymanthes looked at the letter still in Minos's hand. Writing the letter had been the easy part. He hadn't imagined working up the courage to give it to her would be so hard. His relaxed feeling was now replaced by panic. He couldn't do it. He couldn't! He reached for the note.

"Give me the note, Minos. I'm going to burn it."

Minos jumped to his feet and quickly got out of Rhadymanthes's way.

"You are not going to burn this note."

"I wrote it, I will do whatever I damn well wish with it!"

"Not if Aiacos brings it to her."

Rhadymanthes's eyes shot open as Minos passed the note to Aiacos and the blue-haired man went for the door.

"Aiacos, wait!", he cried.

Aiacos stopped his long strides and turned his gaze to Rhadymanthes.

Rhadymanthes sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. Here he was, one of Hades's Judges, freaking out at the thought of giving a girl a letter. He also knew that left to his own devices, he would not be able to give Pandora the note.

"Don't tell her it's from me, OK? Just tell her you were asked to drop the note off to her and leave it at that. If she knows it's from me right off the bat, she may not read it."

Aiacos flashed him a bright grin.

"You got it."

"And don't you dare read it!", Minos added.

"Can I read it after she does?"

"I don't care...as long as Zelos doesn't get his hands on it", Rhadymanthes replied.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll break his fingers if he looks at it."

Aiacos raced out the door, the letter clutched in his hands. As the door swung shut behind him, Rhadymanthes turned his attention to Minos, who was once again seated comfortably at the table, sipping his wine.

Rhadymanthes dropped into the chair next to his and poured himself another glass of brandy to soothe his fraying nerves.

"I really hate you both sometimes, you know that?", he asked.

"You'll thank us for this later", Minos said softly.

* * *

Aiacos approached Pandora's room feeling as nervous as though he were the one who wrote the letter. _That fool Rhadymanthes had better signed the note at least_, he thought. The last thing he wanted was for Pandora to think _he_ had a crush on her. He knocked on the door.

"Who's there?", she called in that soft voice of hers.

"It's Aiacos, Lady Pandora. May I come in?", he asked, remembering to be somewhat formal with her.

"You may", she replied.

Aiacos slowly pushed the door open and entered her room. He knelt down before her.

"Someone requested I deliver this note to you", he told her.

She took the note from his hands and gave him a curious look.

"Are you wearing my perfume?"

"Uhhh...", Aiacos tried to think of a response. Somehow he thought admitting he was wearing the perfume of Hades's right-hand woman-to said right-hand woman-would sound really weird.

Pandora shook her head.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

Aiacos was very thankful to hear those words. He watched her, waiting for her to read the note.

"Were you told to wait for a response?", she asked.

"Yes", Aiacos lied. "I was asked to wait for a note back." If he got a letter back from her, he could at least get Rhadymanthes out of his misery. He would either know yes, she liked him, or no, she hated his guts and wanted him to boil in the blood lake...

"Very well. Have a seat."

The Garuda Specter plopped on the floor, not really comfortable with the idea of sitting on her bed. He watched Pandora as her delicate fingers slowly unfolded the piece of paper. As she actually read the note, he busied himself with picking dirt out from under his fingernails. All the while, his mind reeled. He had to be crazy for agreeing to bring Pandora the note...what if she got angry at whatever Rhadymanthes had written and took it out on him? Being the youngest really sucked sometimes.

Pandora let out a gasp, and Aiacos looked at her, frightened for his safety. Her eyes, however, were still fixed on the note. It seemed silly, but so much was at stake from a tiny piece of paper-Rhadymanthes's happiness, his safety. He now went from picking at his nails to chewing on them.

The note slipped to the floor, and Aiacos could see from where he was sitting word for word what was written on the slip of paper. Pandora made no effort to pick it up-she was retrieving a piece of paper from her elegant desk. Aiacos let his eyes roam over the paper-he had been given permission to read it, after all.

_Lady Pandora,_

_I remember the first time we ever met-I didn't do a good job impressing you back then, either. Do you remember that day? It was in one of our very first life times. I insulted you unintentionally, and you got angry with me...but you gave me a chance to redeem myself back then. I hope you'll give me the chance to do so again in this life time. I've always been too afraid to tell you, but I love you, Pandora. However, if my love is something that can't be returned, I'll understand. I just felt the need to tell you._

Rhadymanthes had signed the letter in such sloppy script his name was unreadable other than the R. Aiacos was in the process of re-reading the letter, trying to put himself in the girl's shoes, when she spoke.

"Aiacos".

The blue-haired young man jumped to his feet.

"Lady?", he asked.

"Take this note to Rhadymanthes", she said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Will do, Milady", Aiacos replied.

"And don't read it"

Her voice was still quiet, but he didn't miss the warning tone.

"I won't"

"And Aiacos..."

"Yes, Lady Pandora?"

"If I ever find out you were messing with my perfume and makeup again, you will live to regret it."

Aiacos shivered.

"Of course, Milady"

"Good, you may go"

Aiacos wasted no time rushing out of Pandora's room to bring Rhadymanthes the letter.

* * *

"Come on, Minos. Just one more glass", Rhadymanthes pleaded.

The Griffon Specter sighed.

"Has it occurred to you that you may have a slight drinking problem?", he asked.

"I am nervous, Minos."

"I can tell. You're making me dizzy just watching you walk in circles."

"WHERE THE HELL IS AIACOS!?", the Wyvern Specter suddenly exploded, startling Minos and making him drop his half-finished glass of wine on the floor.

"Did someone call me?", Aiacos asked, choosing just that minute to walk in.

"I hope you got that note to Lady Pandora. Otherwise you might have to run for your life", Minos said, kneeling down to clean up the glass. He tried to and failed miserably at keeping the long sleeves of his robes out of the spilled wine.

"Leave that there. We can make Zelos clean that mess with his tongue later. It may keep him from talking so damn much. Anyway, I did get the note to Lady Pandora-who noticed I was wearing her perfume, thank you so much."

"Who cares about the perfume. What did she say?", Rhadymanthes asked. He looked ready to either throw up all over the floor or pass out.

"She said for me not to read this note. So I didn't. Here you go"

Aiacos passed the note Pandora had written to him.

Rhadymanthes unfolded the paper with shaking hands. His golden eyes roamed over the sheet.

_Rhadymanthes,_

_I remember that day. Very well, I will give you another chance. We will meet later to discuss the place and time._

Rhadymanthes felt his face break into a huge, happy grin. He passed the note to his friends to read.

"Well, she doesn't write much, does she?", Aiacos commented.

"This is promising", Minos said. "Now we just have to make sure you don't blow this chance."

Rhadymanthes nodded.

"So...here's what I was thinking we could do...you guys let me know what you think..."

The three Specters took seats at the table, and Rhadymanthes discussed his plans with them.


	6. Bonus Chapter: The Bet

A/N: Here's the Bonus Chapter-Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Hades's judges, Rhadymanthes, Minos, and Aiacos were expected to be mature-their positions demanded maturity. However, the three were still people, still men in their early twenties. Breaks of maturity were unavoidable. One such break occurred the night Aiacos happened to see Rhadymanthes walk by, holding the hand of Lady Pandora. He'd flashed Rhadymanthes a thumbs up and a warm smile and then waited for the blond man to disappear from view. Once Rhadymanthes was out of sight, he raced to the courthouse to tell Minos what he had just witnessed.

"MINOS!", he cried, throwing the door open and rushing in. "Guess wha-oh."

He faltered when he realized Minos was in the middle of judging someone. The man being judged turned his fear-filled eyes on Aiacos, apparently believing he was there to take him away.

"Shh.", Minos hissed. "Go wait for me outside. This won't take long."

Aiacos nodded and excused himself, making sure to keep as quiet as possible. Minos exited the court about fifteen minutes later.

"What's wrong with you, running into the courtroom in the middle of a judgment?", Minos demanded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be judging now."

"People don't get to choose when they die. That's why I have Rune helping me."

"I could help you", Aiacos offered.

"Is that before or after you lose all of my important paperwork or after?"

"Ummm...before?"

Minos chuckled. "What was it that you were so eager to tell me?"

"I saw Rhadymanthes a little while ago. He was walking with Lady Pandora-hand in hand. I think he just up and asked her out on a whim."

Minos placed his hand against his forehead. He did not look pleased.

"He's not going to do very well if he's hoping to impress her."

"What are you talking about? Of course he'll impress her."

Minos shook his head.

"No. If he didn't plan anything out, he will fail."

"Are you sure of yourself enough to bet on that, Minos?", Aiacos asked.

"Do your worst, Aiacos."

"Ok. If you're wrong, and Rhadymanthes does well in impressing Lady Pandora, you have to spend a whole day judging whomever comes into the courthouse in one of Lady Pandora's dresses."

"I'll even wear her pink one. But if I'm right-and I know I am-you have to wear her makeup and perfume and spend the day escorting the dead into the courthouse."

Aiacos winced. Minos really seemed sure of himself. He smiled. That confidence would make it even funnier when he lost.

"Ok, I'll even wear my hair girlie."

The two young men shook on it and then went to see how Rhadymanthes was doing at impressing the fairer sex.

Minos was not surprised when they got inside their "house" to learn Rhadymanthes had not done so well at impressing Pandora. He was surprised, however, to find Zelos practically singing about it.

Aiacos grabbed Zelos by the throat and hoisted the man up off the ground until they were eye-level with each other.

"Can't...breathe...", Zelos gasped.

"Aiacos, stop. I don't like him either, but we can't kill him", Minos said, stepping over to intervene.

"If you like breathing, you'll keep your mouth shut.", Aiacos told Zelos, ignoring Minos.

Minos put his hand on Aiacos's shoulder. Not that he didn't find it hilarious, it was pretty funny to see Zelos in the air, kicking and tugging helplessly at Aiacos's hand, but he really didn't want to explain to Pandora why he'd stood there and let Aiacos kill him.

"Put him down."

Aiacos dropped Zelos to the floor. The slimy little man rose to his feet, gasping.

"T-thank you, Lord Minos", he wheezed out between gulps of air.

"Don't try to kiss up to me, I know you have no respect for any of us. Now get out of here before I change my mind and let Aiacos finish killing you."

"And don't let it reach my ears that you started running your mouth again, Zelos. Minos won't be around all the time to stop me. Lady Pandora might get angry, since she seems to value everyone's lives, even one as pathetic as yours, but somehow I think she'd forgive me after some punishment, and the pain would be well worth not having to listen to you again."

Zelos gulped and gave Minos a look.

The white-haired man nodded, showing he agreed with Aiacos's statement.

"Now get out of here."

Zelos took off, probably out of fear of his life.

Minos smiled at Aiacos.

"Looks like you lost the bet. I will see you in the courthouse at 7a.m sharp."

Aiacos was not pleased, but a bet was a bet. And with the early time, he had a better chance of getting into Pandora's perfume and makeup without the girl noticing.

"Why so early?", he asked.

"Do you know how many people die overnight? They get put in a holding room while Rune and I get some rest, but we're slammed first thing in the morning. Actually, be there at 6:30. You'll need a robe to enter the courthouse."

Minos stretched his arms over his head.

Aiacos sighed. He usually didn't get up until at least 11:00.

"Alright. Where are you going now?", he asked. He was bored, but he didn't want to seek the company of Rhadymanthes at this moment.

"Bed. I suggest you do the same."

Aiacos sighed. Bed was the last place he wanted to go, but as he watched Minos's retreating back, he realized there was nothing else to do. He sighed and headed off for bed himself.

The morning came too quickly for Aiacos, who dragged himself out of his bed at a quarter to six. He brushed his teeth and pulled his hair into a high, feminine-looking ponytail. Then he went to Pandora's room to steal some of her perfume and makeup.

Pandora was thankfully still asleep when he went in. She looked peaceful, and Aiacos could almost understand why Rhadymanthes was so head-over-heals with her. Then he reminded himself if she woke up, he was a dead man, and quickly opened her dresser drawer. Thankfully, he already knew where she kept her makeup because she had made him clean her room for her earlier the previous day. He pulled out a lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and her smallest bottle of perfume and dashed back to his room with them.

Once he got back, he realized what he had done. He'd taken her reddest lipstick, along with dark blue eyeshadow, purple eyeliner, and brown mascara. He couldn't risk going back and trying to correct his mistake, so he put the makeup on. He looked like Hell's cheap hooker. Next he spritzed on a bit of her perfume. It was a lovely scent, perfect for a woman, all sweet and warm and kind of like flowers. He could not believe it was on him. He then raced back to Pandora's room, returned all her stuff to the drawer, and hurried out to the courthouse.

Minos was waiting for him when he got there. The white-haired man was holding a black robe in his hands. When he saw Aiacos, his hands flew to his mouth.

"Say nothing or I will kill you", Aiacos snarled.

"That's definitely not an everyday look for you...", Minos commented off-handedly. He handed Aiacos the robe. "Put this on."

Aiacos did so, still glaring at Minos.

"Well, let's get this over with. Passions starts at one", Minos said, pretending like he didn't notice Aiacos's glare.

"You watch soap operas?", Aiacos demanded.

"Only Passions."

"Can we please proceed into the courthouse?", a soft voice asked.

Aiacos and Minos whirled around to see Rune walking up to them.

Rune's eyes widened when he saw Aiacos. He dropped his book on the floor.

"What-no. Never mind, I don't want to know..."

Aiacos smiled at Rune sweetly.

"What's the matter, Rune, baby? Don't like my new look?"

Rune rolled his eyes.

"You know the evidence is really piling up..."

Minos couldn't help himself any longer. He collapsed against the floor, laughing until he was gasping for air.


	7. Coffee and Cake

A/N: This chapter, and one more, and Pandora's Box will be complete. (cues the confetti). I am now moving away from the judges' silliness to have a more serious last two chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Rhadymanthes was shaking in his boots-which was quite an achievement since he wasn't wearing boots- as he waited for Pandora to meet him at the designated spot at the designated time on their designated day. He paced back and forth, back and fourth. This was stupid. Why was he even bothering to try again? He vowed to beat the living hell out of Minos and Aiacos for making him do this. He continued to pace, tugging restlessly at his jacket. Why had he listened to them? Did he enjoy humiliation?

"Rhadymanthes?"

Rhadymanthes whirled around and came face to face with Pandora. Today she wore an elegant dark purple dress that showed off her curvy figure. Her black hair was held off her face with a delicate-looking headband made of amythest flowers and her perfume tantalized him. He definitely like the way the perfume smelled better on Pandora then he did on Aiacos.

Rhadymanthes snapped out of his daze and smiled at the woman in front of him.

"Lady Pandora", he said, taking on her dainty hands in his own and kissing it.

"What were you doing, Rhadymanthes?", she asked.

Rhadymanthes caught a note of humor in her voice, but as to if it was harmless humor or humor at his expense, he couldn't tell. In either case, he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I-was having a bit of difficulty standing still", he admitted.

"I see", Pandora replied quietly.

Rhadymanthes gazed again at the beautiful young woman.

"You look exceptionally beautiful tonight. I can't say beautiful because you're always beautiful, but you're even lovelier than usual."

"Thank you...", Pandora said.

A silence fell over them.

"Uhh...want to have some coffee in my study?", Rhadymanthes asked after a few moments of silence.

"You did say you wanted to speak with me-a study would be a good place to talk."

Rhadymanthes smiled and led her to his study.

His initial plan had been to send Zelos to bring them coffee and hope the sneaky little man didn't drug them. He was very shocked when he walked in and saw a spread of of cakes and pastries across his desk. A pot of freshly brewed coffee was set out along with two plates, two mugs, milk, creamer, and sugar. Rhadymanthes spotted a note stuck under the sugar bowl. The note was short-_"Just be glad I kept Minos out of the kitchen while making this."_ Rhadymanthes chuckled softly and stuffed the note into his pocket.

"Coffee, huh?", Pandora asked.

Rhadymanthes smiled at her. She was his everything. For some reason, he found himself remembering a night when he'd caught Zelos in Pandora's room. Zelos had not touched or harmed her in any way, but Rhadymanthes had advised the young woman to lock her doors after that. While she didn't believe in locking the doors, should someone need her, she had moved her things into the room next door to Aiacos's, which was also right across from Minos's. Rhadymanthes trusted them to protect her should she need it, and was very happy he'd caught Zelos before he could do anything. It left him cold to think of what he could have pulled with her lying innocent and helpless-two words that usually did not describe her at all-in her bed. He supposed that was the night his true hatred of the man started.

"Have a seat, Milady", he said, guestering towards his sofa.

Pandora gracefully arranged herself on the sofa. Rhadymanthes filled the two plates with various cakes and poured two cups of coffee. He handed a plate and cup to Pandora, then watched in amazement as she added sugar and milk to the beverage. How did she still have teeth?

"I don't particularly like coffee, so I don't drink it often", she explained, as though able to read his mind.

"Oh", Rhadymanthes said, then mentally kicked himself for not having something more interesting to say.

"Tell me, Rhadymanthes", Pandora said. "You wrote in your note that you loved me. Is that true?"

"It is", Rhadymanthes replied. "I've loved you for as long as I could remember."

Pandora set her mug down on the table, along with her untouched plate of cakes.

"So why are you getting around to telling me now?"

Rhadymanthes gazed uncomfortably at the black coffee in his mug.

"I guess...Well, I knew my time was running out, and I wanted to tell you before I lost the chance to tell you."

"Rhadymanthes..."

She breathed his name.

"Milady? Are you alright?", Rhadymanthes asked. Pandora's hands were shaking.

She surprised him by flinging herself into his arms, then kissing him full on the mouth. He was even more surprised by the fact that he was kissing her back without restraint. His mug of coffee slipped to the floor, unnoticed.

"Milady", Rhadymanthes whispered.

"Rhadymanthes, stop with the "Milady" nonsense...just call me Pandora", the young woman replied.

"You will always be my lady", the Wyvern specter replied, pulling Pandora closer to him and running a hand through her long, dark hair.

Pandora lifted her face a bit, to peer into his eyes, and Rhadymanthes kissed her again. They shifted to they were lying on the couch together, locked comfortably in each other's arms. She ran a hand through his messy blond hair and he gently caressed her cheek. After a long, long kiss, they broke apart for the second time.

Pandora rested her head against his chest. Rhadymanthes could tell by the way her breathing had slowed down that she was very comfortable and probably wanted to go to sleep.

"Close your eyes, my lady", he whispered to her, still caressing her cheek. "I'll be with you when you wake up."

"I love you, Rhadymanthes", Pandora whispered softly as her eyes slipped shut.

Rhadymanthes gently untangled himself from her and carried her to her room. He set her down in her bed and then kissed her cheek.

As he exited her room, he clicked off the light and gazed back at her, amazed at how peaceful she looked.

"I love you, Pandora."

* * *

A/N: Wow...too much mush. My teeth started rotting half way through. So our lovely couple have finally announced their love for each other...and with one chapter left of the story. Yup. They really move slow. Please review. 


	8. Until we Meet Again

A/N: This is the last chapter of Pandora's Box...I feel sad that it is over, but at the same time, I feel joy. This is the first story I ever completed that is more than three or four chapters. I am so proud of this chapter, it is neither overly sweet nor insane. I hope this fic was enjoyed. Thanks everyone who read it!

* * *

Kanon was running away, Rhadymanthes realized. _Just let him go_, the voice in his head told him. _Let the man go, someone else can finish him later. Get back to Pandora, the war's started and she's alone..._

"Wait, Kanon!", he called, chasing after the Gemini saint.

The Gemini froze and whirled around. His face was rather pale and Rhadymanthes noticed the gold cloth that covered his body seemed to be trying to leave him. Never the less, the look in Kanon's eyes was cold enough to give even Rhadymanthes chills.

"I don't have time to play with you", Kanon ground out. "This cloth has to go somewhere."

"Well, that's just too bad. We're not finished yet."

_Let him go, let him go, let him go..._

They were both desperate, Rhadymanthes realized. Kanon was in a rush to get-somewhere-while he was in a hurry to get back to Pandora. Neither of them had any desire to finish the fight, Why was he keeping him to finish something neither of them wanted to finish?

What Kanon did next surprised Rhadymanthes. He released the cloth from his body. Both Rhadymanthes and Kanon watched the Gemini cloth take off. He heard Kanon whisper "Take care of Brother" to the cloth as it left. The whole scene left the Wyvern Specter slightly unnerved.

Kanon didn't care about dying, Rhadymanthes realized. That was just fine and dandy, except Rhadymanthes did not feel like dying just yet. Pandora still needed him.

"Rhadymanthes", Kanon said, stepping towards him. "Let's finish what we started."

Quick as lightning, Kanon lunged at him.

Rhadymanthes felt the Gemini's weight on his back, the Saint's arms linking under his own, restraining him, his legs wrapping around his waist.

"Stop!", Rhadymanthes demanded.

"We'll leave this life together", Kanon told him.

Rhadymanthes didn't bother to struggle in Kanon's grip as they went up, up, up, the life slowly draining from their bodies before they inevitably turned to stardust. He didn't want to die, but since it appeared he was destined to, he planned to do so with dignity. He closed his eyes.

"_Rhadymanthes! Wait! Please don't go!"_

"_Pandora?"_

"_I don't want to lose you, Rhadymanthes! I-I had a dream last night. You and Aiacos were both killed."_

_He pulled her close._

"_Dreams are just that, Pandora. Dreams. I'm not going to die yet."_

"_Something about it felt so real, though. More like a premonition than a dream. It was a man in gold armor with long hair..."_

"_That covers half of Athena's Saints."_

_Pandora's eyes burned into his, blazing with violet fire._

"_Fine. Take it lightly if you wish. I know what I saw..."_

"_You know I have to go, Pandora."_

_Her grip on him tightened. She wasn't hurting him, but her fingers were tight enough to cause him some discomfort._

"_Pandora, you're not a child anymore. Please be strong. I'll try to come back."_

"_But you can't be for sure?"_

"_No. I can't. It's too easy to die-you could slip in the shower and crack your head open and bleed to death that way...nothing's certain."_

"_Then promise me you'll be careful. Don't do anything foolish."_

"_That I can promise you."_

_She stood on tiptoe and claimed his lips with hers. He returned the kiss. After several moments, he broke the contact._

"_I will always love you, Pandora."_

"_I love you, too."_

_He didn't look back as he left her behind._

"Pandora...", Rhadymanthes whispered. "I'm sorry."

Kanon's grip on him had loosened. It seemed the Gemini had passed on before him. That suited the Wyvern just fine. He didn't exactly want the man who'd killed him to listen to him pour his heart out to the woman he was leaving.

"I hope you survive this, Pandora. You have to live. Be strong, Pandora, and don't grieve for me..."

Pain ripped through his body. He sucked in a deep breath.

"I love you, Pandora..."

* * *

"Rhadymanthes..." Pandora whispered. Tears stung her eyes. He'd left her. She'd felt him fade away, just as he'd felt Aiacos leave... 

The door swung open and she was tempted to hide herself better, but it was only Minos. Minos, by himself. No Aiacos being silly, no Rhadymanthes reminding Aiacos that he was twenty-two, not two, and how he should behave accordingly. She did not know how she could bear the pain. Aiacos had been like a brother to her, and Rhadymanthes...

She bit back a sob, determined not to break down.

Minos walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Pandora...", he whispered, kneeling in front of her.

"Minos..."

Pandora threw herself into Minos's arms.

"I can't bear that he's gone!", she gasped.

"He loved you very much, Lady. He wouldn't want you to cry for him."

Pandora got a rare glimpse at Minos's light brown eyes as he gave her an uncharacteristically warm smile. His eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I know...", she whispered.

He opened his mouth to respond, but a loud crash caught their attention.

"Stay here", he said, leaping deftly to his feet.

"Minos, be careful", she cautioned.

He didn't respond. His hands were clenched in shaking fists at his side.

"Minos! Be careful!"

The Griffon Specter vanished without a sound.

She sighed, too frustrated even to cry. She was going to lose him, too. She'd lost Aiacos, she was about to lose Minos, she had no idea where her brother was, and the man she'd loved was dead. The death of Rhadymanthes was what hit her the hardest.

"_Milady..."_

There was no mistaking the voice.

"Rhadymanthes?", she whispered

"_Don't be sad, Pandora."_

"How can you say don't be sad when all of you are dead?"

"_Lady, death is irrelevant. You'll be joining us soon enough anyway."_

"So we're going to lose again?"

"_Probably. The gold Saints just destroyed the Wailing Wall-of course, they're all dead now, but still..."_

"We lose every time, don't we?"

"_That's why we keep reincarnating. When we win, we won't come back. I have to go now, Pandora, but I had to say goodbye before I left."_

"Rhadymanthes..."

"_Goodbye, Pandora"_

And he was gone.

* * *

Pandora sat up and rubbed the back of her stiff neck. How had she managed to fall asleep? She guessed she must have dreamed her conversation with Rhadymanthes. She sighed and stood up. All alone. She was all alone now. 

As she readied herself to leave and face whatever fate had in store for her, she noticed a glint of something gold on the ground. Her stomach dropped to her knees. It couldn't be. She rushed over and grabbed the gold object up, her eyes glittering with tears. The ring belonged to Rhadymanthes-gold with a black stone bearing the mark of the Wyvern in red. He must have left the ring behind-the conversation hadn't been a dream. She curled her hand around it and clasped her hand to her breast, where her heart beat could be felt.

"I can't say goodbye to you, Rhadymanthes. Because goodbye sounds too final. So instead I will say 'until we meet again'."

She moved the ring to her left thumb-her thickest finger. With the weight of Rhadymanthes's ring on her hand, she left her hiding spot.

She never looked back.


End file.
